


A Mild Kidnapping

by Titansfan1211



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien is confronted about the photos, Badass Alya Césaire, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Post-Troublemaker, Protective Alya Césaire, Sort Of, Troublemaker - Freeform, adrien & alya, adrien is oblivious, jk this is a long shit post disguised as a story, kind of a crack fic, mentioned: marinette, mentioned: nino, troublemaker spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansfan1211/pseuds/Titansfan1211
Summary: Adrien, over the past year, had gotten fairly used to out of the ordinary occurrences in his life. Between his time on the runway, handling crazed fans, and being Chat Noir, he figured he had pretty much seen it all.This, though? This was a first. He looked down at the restraints holding him, baffled to find his wrists and ankles bound by knee high socks, and an oddly familiar flannel binding him round the waist.“So…” he hesitantly began, “what is this? A kidnapping? Because if you’re trying to kidnap me, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to take me out of my house.”--In which Alya confronts Adrien about the photos on Marinette's wall. Post-Troublemaker.





	A Mild Kidnapping

Adrien, over the past year, had gotten fairly used to out of the ordinary occurrences in his life. Between his time on the runway, handling crazed fans, and being Chat Noir, he figured he had pretty much seen it all. 

 

This, though?  _ This  _ was a first. He looked down at the restraints holding him, baffled to find his wrists and ankles bound by knee high socks, and an oddly familiar flannel binding him round the waist.

 

“So…” he hesitantly began, “what is this? A kidnapping? Because if you’re trying to kidnap me, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to take me out of my house.”

 

The figure remained hidden in the shadows, looking down on him menacingly. 

 

“Oh, this is no kidnapping, sunshine. This is a warning. Heed my advice and you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Adrien shrugged in response. “What’s up?” 

 

His foe stared blankly back at him for a moment, before shaking his head in exasperation. “Stop being so polite, I’m trying to threaten you here!”

 

Scrunching his face up, he countered, “that’s no reason for me to act impolite towards you.”

 

“It ABSOLUTELY is a reason for you to - nevermind. This is a conversation for another day.” She rubbed at her temples, fighting back a headache. “I’m here to talk about a certain broadcast that aired this afternoon.”

 

“Which broadcast?” he asked. She struggled to determine whether he was being serious or not. 

 

“You know what I’m talking about.” He blinked up her, eyes all innocence. “The one with Marine-uhh with that girl. Who I do not know. In the bakery.” 

 

Adrien’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Ohh, yes! I watched it! Did you see the bread guitar Jagged Stone made? It was so cool! Especially how he-”

 

“-that’s not what I’m here to discuss!” Was he serious right now? “I’m here to talk about Mar-the girl.”

 

“Marinette?” he looked up curiously at his captor. “What about her?” 

 

“I think you know what.”

 

A light pink dusted his cheeks. “The photos?” She nodded. “What’s there to talk about?” 

 

“Your thoughts.”

 

“What difference does it make to you?” Adrien pushed. His captor merely crossed her arms. 

 

“None of your business. I just need to know what you’re gonna do about it.”

 

Do about what?” 

 

“THE PICTURES!” she yelled.

 

He frowned in response. “I’m confused.” She stared at him, utterly amazed. “Am I supposed to do something? Is this a friendship thing? Should I put pictures of her on my wall?” 

 

He couldn’t be this oblivious, could he? 

 

… Could he?

 

“... Yes. That’s why I’m here. I am the- the... friendship fairy! I take- uh, friendship, very seriously. I am here to check up on your friendship with Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

 

“Check up on…? Did I do something wrong?” he asked, tilting his head.

 

“No. Not yet, at least… I’m just here to make sure that you didn’t get the wrong idea about those photos. The poor girl is mortified that you saw.”

 

“Why?”

 

The self dubbed ‘friendship fairy’ blinked down at him, an unreadable expression on her face. “You’re joking.”

 

“Not at all. I’ve been semi-kidnapped by a fairy. I know a serious situation when I see it.” For a moment, his green eyes seemed to glisten with a spark of mischief, but it was gone as fast as it appeared. He sat there, the picture of innocence. As she continued to stare down at him, finally he relented. “Look. I can see how someone might take those pictures to mean something. But Marinette is a fashion designer - it’s no secret that she’s a fan of my father’s work. And since I model most of his designs…” he shrugged. “I know she’s not a crazed fangirl, if that’s your concern.”

 

“... you know what? Sure. Yeah, that was my concern. But it seems like there’s literally NOTHING to worry about here, so my work here is done.” She headed for the window she had inexplicably arrived through, mumbling something under her breath about “stupid idiot boys” and their “thick, brainless skulls.”

 

\--

 

The next day passed uneventfully, much to the surprise and relief of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 

At the end of the school day, Alya found Adrien Agreste waiting by her locker. “Oh, hey Adrien. You seen Nino around?”

 

Adrien smiled, waving back at Alya. “Yeah, I ran into him a few minutes ago. He’s waiting out front with Marinette. I have to grab something from my locker, but I’ll be out in just a sec.”

 

“Great.” She slammed her locker shut. “I’ll see you in a few.”

 

Alya was halfway down the hall before Adrien called to her. “Oh, and Alya?” She spun around, eyebrow raised.

 

“Yeah, Agreste?”

 

Adrien pulled a flannel and two pairs of socks from his bag, and tossed them to her, a cat like grin on his face. “You forgot these.” 

 

She caught them, a glint in her eyes, as she shoved the clothing into her bag. “I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 


End file.
